1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in a cash accounting system for use in the window services such as a bank or the like and particularly to improvements in a cash accounting system where a cash register for registering the various cast transaction information is electrically connected with a money paying-out apparatus for paying out money such as papers, coins or the like in accordance with the paying-out money amount produced by each transaction registration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally a cash accounting system for paying-out business, which is used in the window service of a bank or the like, is constructed as shown in FIG. 1.
Namely, referring to FIG. 1, reference nuneral I is a cash register, reference numeral II is a money paying-out apparatus, they are electrically connected with each other through a connection line L. In the cash register I, reference numeral 1 is a function keyboard of item keys or the like, including a payment key a, a payment-out instruction key T. Reference numeral 2 is a key deciding means of the function keyboard 1. Reference numeral 3 is a central processing unit (CPU). Reference numeral 4 is a numeral-value information input means. Reference numeral 5 is a key encoder. Reference numeral 6 is a money denomination key. Reference numeral 7 is an address counter. Reference numeral 8 is a primary memory for storing various data, the primary memory is provided with a money memory area b and a transaction total money area c. Reference numeral 9 is an input/output control means for controlling the memory 8. Reference numeral 10 is a printer. Reference numeral 11 is a display. Reference numeral 12 is a read-only memory (ROM) for storing a micro-program necessary to control the sequence of operation of the apparatus. Reference numeral 13 is a mode selection means for setting the operation mode of the apparatus to a set mode. Reference numeral 14 is an AND gate. Reference numeral 15 is a memory means for possible throwing-out amount wherein the information of the money-bill-number (or money amount), which can be paid out in one paying-out operation, by a money paying-out apparatus (to be described later), at the set mode is set and stored. Reference numeral 16 is a comparison means. Reference numeral 17 is a secondary memory for storing the various registration data. Also, reference numeral 18 is a data transfer means, which is adapted to feed each money denomination information of the money to be paid out onto the side of the money paying-out apparatus II through a connection line L.
Also, in the money paying-out apparatus II, reference numeral 19 is a data transmitting, receiving control means for receiving each money denomination paying-out information fed from the side of the cash register I. Reference numeral 20 is a money throwing-out control means. Reference numeral 21 is a driving means, which receives the signal of the money throwing-out control means 20 to drive the money throwing-out mechanism of a money accommodating portions 22, which are separately accommodated for each of the money denominations. Reference numeral 23 is a counting means, which counts the number of the throwing-out money only to stop the throwing-out operation when the money comes to the specified number. Reference numeral 24 is a throwing-out completion deciding means, which decides the completion of the throwing-out operation of all the specified money to send the throwing-out completion signal, through the data transmitting, receiving control means 19, onto the side of the cash register I. Reference numeral 25 is a receiving plate, which receives the thrown-out money.
With the above-described construction, in the case where the cash paying-out operation for paying out 2,300,000 yen (1,200,000 yen in bills of 10,000 yen and 1,100,000 yen in bills of 5,000 yen) is desired to be performed from an ordinary account by the use of the cash accounting system, the system is operated in a manner as shown in the flow chart of FIG. 2. An operator depresses a given item specifying key of the function keyboard 1 to instruct that the subsequent registrating operation is associated with the ordinary account to the CPU 3 through the key discriminating means 2 (step n.sub.1, FIG. 2). Then, the operator inputs the transaction money-amount information (2,300,000 yen) to the CPU 3 from a numerical-value information input means 4 through a key encoder 5 (step n.sub.2). Then, the operator depresses a payment key a of the function keyboard 1 to instruct that the money-amount information is associated with the paying thereby to give the payment instruction to the CPU 3 through the key discriminating means 2 (step n.sub.3). The operator inputs the contents (1,200,000 yen in bills of 10,000 yen and 1,100,000 yen in bills of 5,000 yen) of the payment money-amount to the CPU3 by the use of the numerical-value information input means 4 and the money denomination key 6 (step n.sub.4). The money-amount information inputted in this manner is inputted into and memorized in, through an input/output control means 9, the given money denomination memory area b and transaction total money area c of the memory 8 to be specified by an address counter 7, and is printed on a slip or journal paper in a printing portion 10 and displayed on a display portion 11.
Also, the number information of each of the money denominations specified in the payment money-denomination is inputted to one input end of the comparison means 16 to decide whether or not the number can be thrown out in one throwing-out operation of the money paying-out apparatus II. The thrown-out number inputted now is compared with the number information of each money denomination, memorized in a throwable amount memory means 15, by the comparison means 16 (step n.sub.5). If the number of the throwing-out is more than a given number, an error display is performed to prohibit the throwing-out operation (step n.sub.6). If the number of the throwing-out stays within the given number, the throwing-out operation is allowed to be effected.
Assume that the throwable number in one throwing-out operation of the money paying apparatus II connected with the cash register I is set through the AND gate 14 to the throwable amount memory means 15 in the condition of a set mode, which was set by the mode selection means 13 before this system is used (99 bills are normally memorized about each money denomination).
Accordingly, in this case, as bills of 10,000 yen and 5,000 yen in money denomination exceeds 100, the throwing-out operation is prohibited. The system is put into its error condition, thus preventing the transaction registration. The operator is required to perform the registrating operation over again, i.e., to perform the registration by a plurality of throwing-out times so that throwing-out operation may be performed with respect to 100 bills or less.
When the number of the throwing-out instruction is lower than the given number, the operator depresses the throwing-out instruction key T of the function keyboard 1 so as to throw out the money amount of the specified money denomination (step n.sub.7). The throwing-out instruction is given to the CPU 3 through a key deciding means 2. The CPU 3, which received the throwing-out instruction transfers the throwing-out instruction signal, together with the money denomination data of the area b of the money 8, as the money throwing-out instruction data to the data transmitting, receiving control means 19 on the side of the money paying-out apparatus II through a data transfer means 18. The money paying-out apparatus II (step n.sub.8) which received the throwing-out instruction and the money denomination data throws out, to the receiving plate 25, the number specified by a driving means 21 from each money accommodating means 22 under the control of the throwing-out control means 20 (step n.sub.9). At this time, the number of the throwing-out is counted by a counting means 23. When the number comes to a specified number, the throwing-out operation stops. At the completion of the throwing-out operation of all the specified money denomination in this manner, the throwing-out completion deciding means 24 is operated (step n.sub.10) to transfer the throwing-out completion instruction to the cash register I from the data transmitting control means 19 (step n.sub.11).
The cash register I receives the throwing-out completion instruction signal through a data transfer means 18 (step n.sub.12). The CPU 3 which received this completion instruction effects a zero.multidot.proof processing to see whether or not the payment total previously inputted and memorized in the area c of the memory 8 conforms to the total, of the money denomination contents, memorized in the memory area b (step n.sub.13). When they conform to each other, the memory data of the memory 8 is stored in the secondary memory 27 through the input/output control means 9 to clear the memory data of the areas b, c of the memory 8 (steps n.sub.14, n.sub.15).
It is to be noted that the above-described sequence of the operation is controlled by the micro-program stored in the ROM 12.
As described hereinabove, the conventional cash accounting system has disadvantages in that when the number of the throwing-out instruction of each money denomination in each transaction is instructed to exceed the number, which can be thrown out through one throwing-out action by the memory throwing-out apparatus in the system, the throwing-out operation is prohibited and the system is put into its error condition, thus preventing the transaction registration from being performed, with the result of complicated registrating operation.